piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Burglebuber/A Pirate Story (Lame name, i know)
CHAPTER ONE: (im too lazy for chapters so this is the last as well as the first!) Tom Deckeagle was a very notorious pirate in the seven seas. He had a crew of 30 and a War Galleon named the Scarlet Conqueror. He attacked, raided, pillaged, and plundered. He was a very rich pirate and his ship was almost unbeatable by the swine of the EITC and the Navy. Even the undead and their cursed ammo, proved an easy foe against the huge War Galleon. Tom was at the present, living in his box on the Padres Del Fuego docks. He was going to set sail soon, and bring in some riches. Then he heard footsteps on the docks. Knowing the soldiers never left their Fort Dundee and if the Undead were invading then he would have heard. He stood up and a pirate that Tom knew was there. It was Hector Shipwrecker. HECTOR: I 'eard ye was goin' ta get yerself sailin' again. TOM: Yes. HECTOR: Me wanna come me bring budder!!! TOM: um... -takes a few steps back- ok. HECTOR: -farts out butter- then Tom went to a rowboat. He rowed out with his men and Hector to the Scarlet Conqueror. He had two gunners, one of which was Nick. He always wore blue. The other was "Pirate", for nobody knew his name and nobody dared to ask. He wore red. They were twins. There was a lookout named "Swordlegend". He named himself. A guy named "Freebooter" was also onboard. He was a regular seadog and he couldn't think of anything to name himself. William was the first mate. He stood on the poopdeck with Tom. They were chasing an EITC Barracuda. The EITC ship's gunners were terrible and they always missed. The pirates pulled in close and boarded. The crew of both ships fought viciously. The EITC crew consisted of a Grunt at the wheel and three Mercenaries, plus a Hired-Gun. The Grunt was slain first, for he was a brave fool. A mercenary killed Freebooter and the pirate landed in jail. The other 2 mercenaries were slain and the hired-gun was being annoying. He kept drinking his tonics when Nick and Pirate tried to kill him. Then a fancier dressed guy came out of the cabins. He was a boss! TOM: Remington the Vicious?!?!?!!?? REMINGTON: Aye, it's me! Attack me pirate! Then Tom pulled out his General's Broadsword, looted off a Navy General in Kingshead. He used Blade Storm and Remington threw a viper's nest. Tom used brawl attack and then he used sweep. Remington threw adder, then sidewinder. Then Tom used hurricane slash to finish the EITC Captain off. And the Hired-Gun drowned after he fell overboard, because the pirate crew was chasing him. They got a bunch of royal chests from that ship. The War Galleon ported soon after. It had 5 Royal Chest, 2 Treasure Chests, and 4 Cargo Crates, because the Navy Ferret fleet got in the way. Hector shipwrecker didn't get a share because he spent the whole time dancing and singing about butter. LOL!!!! The end for now i suck at stories. Category:Blog posts